I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for assigning resources in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems have recently become a prevalent means by which a majority of people worldwide have come to communicate. Such systems generally utilize different approaches to generate transmission resources in the form of channels. Examples of such systems include code division multiplexing (CDM) systems, frequency division multiplexing (FDM) systems, time division multiplexing (TDM) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) systems.
Further, wireless communication devices have recently become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. The increase in processing power in mobile devices such as cellular telephones has lead to an increased demand for efficient wireless network transmission. However, wireless communication systems typically are not as easily updated as the cellular devices that communicate thereover. As mobile device capabilities expand, it has traditionally been difficult to maintain an older wireless network system in a manner that facilitates fully exploiting new and improved wireless device capabilities. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an efficient transmission scheme that can be implemented in a wireless communication system.